FBI: Cahill CoverUp Division
by Anagram RMX
Summary: Fifteen years after the cluehunt, Dan joins the FBI to protect civilians from Cahill Business. But right after he's partnered with Reagan Holt-a supposedly dead Lucian begins trying to kill the branch leaders, but to stop him, they'll have to stop arguing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, yeah, I ditched the character dialogue. If you _don't_ know why, well, you don't really need to. If you _do_, please don't bring it up, because I'll just get irritated. Anyway, 39 clues isn't mine, Harper and the plot are...nothing else to say...

(Also, please don't look at the technical details too closely. Please. Some of them just get in the way of the flow of the story, so…yeah…ignore them please. Also Reagan will get nicer, and her aggression will be explained in due time. Thank you for reading, please review)

(-:-)

Now that Dan Cahill thought about it, he couldn't believe it had been fifteen years now since the clue hunt was over. He'd been dragged around the world, and they'd seen so much happen. It still felt like it had only happened yesterday. At the same time, though, so much was different. He was not in any way the eleven-year-old he had been while trekking the globe. For instance, he'd grown considerably, and he'd never have even dreamed of wearing a _suit_ willingly.

He made a face, tugging at the necktie he begrudgingly donned for his first day in the new branch at the office.

He had one hand at his tie while he kept a phone to his ear with the other. He was twenty-six years old now, and the days where he lived with his sister, Amy, were long gone. He had moved for work, and found a nice apartment in Washington D.C., while Amy stayed in their hometown of Boston to pursue advanced degrees.

That didn't mean, though, that he wasn't going to keep in touch.

"If you don't hurry, you're going to be late," Amy chided on the phone.

"I've got half an hour," Dan sighed. "I'm an adult now, Amy! I don't need you to keep an eye on me…"

"Uh-huh," Amy said, her tone making it obvious that she was rolling her eyes. "Okay, tell me what cereal you've got on the counter, and I'll tell you if you're an adult or not."

Dan rolled his eyes, but grinned as he looked over and saw the half-empty box of Trix lying on the counter. He really hadn't ever grown up, he guessed. "Leave the cereal out of this Amy," he laughed. "It doesn't know it's doing anything wrong."

Amy sighed. "How you got through training for the FBI and into _this_ division right out of school is beyond my comprehension," she said, before her tone changed. "Speaking of which-I thought you said you wouldn't do it just because the branch told you to!"

Dan chuckled a bit awkwardly. It was true. He'd made the decision to join the FBI all on his own, but the Madrigals had made sure he was put where they wanted him, namely the Cult Division. Any organized disturbance that was not blatantly crime based was looked into there, just in case it were to become dangerous. Since the government did not have enough information to make much else out of the Cahills, that was what they were categorized as: a cult.

"Look, I'm not just doing it for them," said Dan, going to the Trix box and pouring himself a bowl. "They convinced me that keeping regular people out of Cahill business is for the best! You know it is, too…"

Amy sighed. "Dear god, when did my dweeby brother actually become intelligent?"

Dan snorted, quickly snarfing down the Trix while continuing to talk to Amy. "Alright-I gotta hurry up and get to work," he said after a bit.

"Call me later and tell me how it goes," Amy said. Dan rolled his eyes, and barely let her say 'bye' before he hung up.

The department wasn't far, thankfully. He quickly walked out of his apartment and down the street, locating the building within minutes. He sighed, looking up at the FBI sign above the entryway. _Who woulda thought I'd be here?_ He questioned himself silently, before tugging at his tie again and striding through the door.

"Good Morning, Agent Cahill," a pretty blonde girl said from behind the secretary's desk, smiling, but not even bothering to look up as he strode through the door.

Dan grinned. He still really couldn't believe he'd been there for three years now. Everyone even seemed to know his name, though that might have been due to the office gossip of how, in only three years, he was already being moved to a limited position in an exclusive branch, though Dan wasn't sure why it was so hard to get into. For some reason, he was the Boston Wild-Card. Even so, he couldn't say he didn't like the attention.

"'Morning Stephanie," he said, before hearing his boss's rumble.

"Daniel Cahill!" FBI Cult Division Head James Harper bellowed, standing a few feet from the elevator, beaming over at his latest recruit. The older man was probably in his mid fifties, and his weight probably had restricted him to office work for a few years now. He had a mustache and salt-and-pepper hair, making him look like a stereotypical police chief, though he lacked the voice and demeanor to match. "Just the man I was waiting for!"

"Good morning, Cult Division Head Harper," Dan said, using his title in what was probably the most awkward manner possible, smiling again. "Why are you waiting for me, Sir?"

Harper laughed. "Funny boy…it'll be nice to have you in the division now…" he chortled. "I'm taking you to meet your new partner. She isn't going to make it to the main office today on account of her target practice regime."

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Partner?" he said, questioning the fact. The Madrigals had put him in the Cult Division for a reason. Over the years, certain Cahills had been caught by the FBI, and, in one way or another, their secret had been brought into the open. They had been identified as a cult, after some incidents, and Dan was supposed to be making sure their true purpose was never brought into the light with regular people. So many people had been hurt during the clue hunt. A few of those deaths had hit home with Dan, and he would not let it continue. Succeeding in that purpose, however, wasn't something he would be able to pull off with a partner.

"Yes, m'boy," Harper said, turning as he heard the elevator open, before ushering Dan into the car. "All agents have to have a partner in our division, just in case of…incidents. In fact, she's about as much of a wild card as you are…"

Dan put on a false grin while running through the possibilities of how to ditch this chick. "Because that's actually possible," he joked.

Though the Head smiled, Dan could tell that he was entirely serious. "I mean it, Cahill," he said lightly. At the same time however, Dan could hear an undertone of a threat, or a warning in his voice. "She only joined last year. She's got a sister on the US Olympic soccer team, and a brother being scouted by the Milwaukee Vikings. She knocked out our Physical Defense instructor on her first day of class."

Dan raised an eyebrow again. "How come I've never heard about her on the grapevine?"

The Head laughed again. "Because they're afraid of what might happen if she figures out she's being talked about…" he said. Dan was taking a moment to register the gravity of the situation when the elevator signaled that they had reached their floor. "Ah! Here we are! Ballistics level…"

The older man walked in front of Dan while they headed towards the firing room.

How was he going to pull this off? Surely the Madrigal Leaders would somehow maneuver her somewhere else…Or maybe he'd be transferred…Or maybe they'd do nothing and he'd be stuck with this freakish girl who everyone was afraid of. Though now that he thought about it, her description was familiar, or at least the description of her family. What was this about the Vikings? And what about the Olympic Soccer team?

"Come now, Cahill," Harper said, using an ID card at the door. "I'm sure you two will get along fine! Just stay away from her trigger finger…"

The doors slid open, and after being given safety gear outside of the sound proof glass, they strode through the doors, and Dan almost jumped when Harper yelled, "Agent Holt!"

Most of the people in the room seemed to ignore him, or weren't able to hear him, but a few feet away, Dan noticed a girl whose earmuffs were dangling around her neck. As she pulled off her protective goggles, her blond highlighted, brown hair swung back and forth in their tight pigtails, and he almost immediately felt the blue eyes glare at him.

"Dan Cahill…" she said flatly, pulling a pistol off of the table in front of her, and aiming for her target on the other side of the glass. As she fired off a few perfectly aimed rounds, her gaze never left Dan.

Dan gulped. A non-Cahill he might have been able to handle.

Reagan Holt, though, was out of the question.

"Hey Reagan," he said, managing to mask the sudden anxious aggravation. "Long time, no see."

**End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: YES! I'm alive! I'm really sorry it took so long for me to get this up. I've been really busy since school started. But I have a couple of chapters already written, so it shouldn't be too hard to get back in the flow of posting again...this story WILL get finished! Anyway, 39 clues isn't mine...let the story commence.

Reagan did not let down her stare. She had never hated Dan, and he had always known that she was not one to actually hate. However, she had things to do, and he could not be there for her to do them.

She put the pistol back on the counter, though. "It's only been, what, Four years?" she said in a beleaguered tone, still looking at him in annoyance.

Harper was smiling in an overly cordially manner. "Ah-So you two know each other already?"

"We're sorta family…" Dan sighed. "Distant cousins."

"Very distant, actually…" Reagan followed up, walking over to Harper. "I thought we agreed that I wouldn't have a partner."

"I never agreed to that, Agent Holt," Harper said, laughing slightly, and ignoring the irritated glare she was shooting at him. "You are required to have a partner if you wish to stay in this branch. Agent Cahill is the only one I found that fit the profile."

"He's more afraid of me than the rest of you combined," Reagan shot back, not the least bit oblivious to how the rest of her colleagues felt about her presence.

Dan glared. "Am not, you buff bi-"

Reagan just rolled her eyes, and shot her hand out before he could stop her, grabbing his tie and tugging him so that he was standing next to her, instead of off to the side.

Dan gagged, regretting wearing the tie. "However," he started to abridge. "I do-" He paused, gagging and choking for a moment. "- know exactly what she can-" He choked a little again, "-do…"

Harper just closed his eyes, smiling in his excessively cordial demeanor again. "Miss Holt…" he started monotonously again.

"Agent Holt," Reagan corrected.

"…I believe you remember the IQ test we required you to take before entering the branch."

Dan looked up, laughing a little when he saw Reagan's eyes flicker towards the floor, almost ashamed. He knew why of course. The Holts were infamous for their brawn, and legendary lack of brain power. While they had recently been seen as more intelligent than their reputation dictated, the Holts were _**not**_ wired for testing. She could not have scored very high.

"While your credentials barely got you in," Harper continued, "Agent Cahill's scores were much higher, and he has been here, with us, for a longer period of time. We believe it would be better for both of you if you were to be partnered until you were more experienced in our division. Now, if you wouldn't mind releasing Agent Cahill so I may show you to your office…"

"But Sir," Reagan started, wanting to argue. She had to get rid of Dan, but she also had to keep this job.

"Release him…" Harper repeated, again sounding threatening instead of the cordial tone. He was not going to let her win on this subject.

Dan managed to wedge out from her grip. "If I can object sir-It would…" He paused, looking for a more sophisticated word, only to come up short and continue with, "...suck to work with her!"

Harper turned his back to them, and for a split second, they almost thought they won. But that was before they heard his low growl. Something in the division head had changed drastically. "Cahill," his now serious voice demanded. "Holt. You two are partners now. You will deal with it. You will not bring it up again. And you will now follow me to the office. Am I clear?"

Reagan gritted her teeth while staring at his back. She was almost chilled at her boss's tone. Eventually though, she realized that it was a losing battle to continue arguing, and returned to scowling at Dan. "Yes Sir," she said shortly, before going back to her firing cubicle to pack away her gun.

Dan made a face of displeasure, but steeled himself, trying his hardest to ignore it. "Understood."

(-:-)

"It's a nightmare, Amy!" Dan blurted. He was on his lunch break, and using the time to harass his sister over the phone.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Amy sighed, trying to make her brother calm down. She had been listening to him for over five minutes, and she still could not identify what the problem was exactly. "Start again, but actually tell me what's going on this time."

Dan sighed, flopping down onto a bench. He looked around the small park he'd wandered into, trying to think of the best way to say it. "Alright-so I went to the office, and I thought that they would just take me to the division office and everything…but no! Instead, they take me to meet my _partner_, who is the most-"

"Dan, just tell me who it is."

Dan glared into thin air. He'd of course had an entire description planned out for his newfound partner. _Oh well_. "It's Reagan Holt."

Amy was silent for a few seconds. "You're kidding me," was her delayed reply.

"No!" Dan exclaimed. He sighed. "I can't believe it, Amy! I mean-I could have probably handled working with a non-Cahill, but Reagan is going to be so hard to get all of this done with. I mean-regardless that all of the branches aren't feuding anymore, she's still a Tomas. Who knows what her motives are?"

"I'm sure you're just over-reacting," Amy said, though Dan could tell she was a little flustered too, which led to a brief change of topic. "Did you at least get to see the office?"

Dan nodded, though it didn't transfer through the phone. "Yeah, we went to the right floor, but it's nothing special. One room, and we have to share the floor with another division…" He began to trail off not feeling like recalling the details, but again returned to his previous rant. "Still! It's Reagan!"

Amy snorted. "Dan-you're going to have to get over it," she said. "I mean, Reagan will be able to understand your motives, unless they interfere with hers, which…" She paused, drawing it out for a moment, before sighing, not able to find the words. "You need to figure it out. I'll see if I can contact leadership and get back to you. Alright?"

Dan sighed. "Fine…but put a rush on it! She'll kill me if we have to go back up there…"

(-:-)

"I swear, if he gets in my way…"

"Reagan, chill, alright?" Hamilton Holt sighed to his little sister over the phone.

"No! I will not _chill_!" Reagan spat back. "I have worked so hard to get here! I mean, the branch is recognizing me and everything. But now…now he's getting in the middle of it all! I can't let him get us thrown back out…"

Hamilton rolled his eyes on his end of the line. After the clue-hunt had ended, all of the branches had effectively signed a ceasefire. The branches were still trying to figure out how to make the Ultimate Serum, but they were at least working together on it.

For being part of the reason that the feud ended, the Holts had been advanced slightly as Tomas agents, but since most of the Tomas only remembered the Holts as embarrassments, so their promotions were slow going.

The three Holt children were doing well to prove themselves, though.

Hamilton had worked strictly for the Tomas for a few years, before heading to college so he could get into the NFL, or NBA, or NHA, or MLB, or whatever organization would take him when he graduated, really. More impressively, he was about to graduate with more than one national football team watching him closely.

Madison, on the other hand, had been selected to play at the next Olympics.

Reagan, however, had gone into the 'legal' area. Tomas, being the aggressive punks they are, tend to get into a lot of trouble, and Reagan was there to keep their exposure to a minimum.

"I know I'm not really the one to look at things logically," Hamilton said, pausing momentarily to open a can of soda, "but you don't know what he's doing there either. For all you know, he was only put there because the FBI said so."

Reagan snorted. "You really are dumber than you look, Ham!" she chided, like any little sister would. "You know as well as I do that that can't be it. I mean-he's a _Cahill_! I know he's up to something!"

Hamilton rolled his eyes again. "Whatever it is," he said, taking a sip of his soda, "it's not like you can do anything about it. You have to stay in the branch to keep Kleister happy. Just put up with him for now. E-Mail management about it and see if they wanna deal with it."

"But…" sighed Reagan

"But nothing," Hamilton interrupted. "Now, I've gotta go. Try not to kill anyone, alright?"

Reagan rolled her eyes. "No promises," she said. "Say hi to mom for me."

"Gotcha," Hamilton responded. "Bye." The phone hung up.

Reagan sighed, clicking "END" on her cell before looking up. She was sitting at her desk in the office. In the back of her mind, she was feeling extremely accomplished. She had her own desk at the FBI! After only working with them for one year! She hadn't even had help from the branch, well, not much, at least.

But then, she looked across the room at the other desk-where _he_ would be sitting. She sighed, looking at the door as it opened, and _he _walked in with Division Head Harper. She resumed her new routine of glaring at him. Of her siblings, she was not the violent one, but she had worked too hard to have him interfere now. She would _not_ let him ruin all of her hard work.

"Good news you two," Harper said, walking to one end of the room, effectively drawing their gaze. He rummaged through the bookcase as Dan sat down at his desk, spinning in his chair.

"We already have your first assignment!"

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright, guys I know that I haven't updated this story in over a year. I know that with the new books coming out, a lot of things in this story no longer make complete sense. However, I would like to at least attempt to finish this story, so bear with it. If it bothers you too much, just pretend that this is in another world where the Vespers don't exist.

Anyway, I've had this chapter and the next chapter hidden on my computer for a really long time. I have given up on getting it beta-ed in favor of actually posting it. I don't really care at this point whether I have serious flaws or not.

I don't own the clues, now enjoy chapter three.

Chapter 3

Reagan raised an eyebrow, looking over at Dan both sourly and inquisitively at the same time. Dan seemed to flinch, but mirrored her curiosity. "And…what would that be?" Dan asked flatly.

Harper grinned, and pulled a remote like object from the shelf. "Just watch," he said, before pressing a button. A screen above the bookcase came to life, showing a relay of video clips at the bottom. Harper moved pointed the remote and an arrow moved across screen.

"Hey!" Reagan exclaimed. "It's like a Wii!"

"That it is, Agent Holt," Harper continued in his ever cheery voice. "We put our audiovisual files on this menu for you to review. You can find it in our computer databases as well, but this is more fun. Just point and click on the file you need." He moved the remote down slightly, and Dan managed to see one titled _June 4__th__-Threat to…_

Harper clicked the button before Dan could finish reading the title. The image of the clip enlarged-showing them a man that stared straight into the camera. He had bleach blonde hair-and bright blue eyes, with a thin face, and a short chin. He looked like a punk, and had multiple piercings in his ears, as well as a dumbbell through his eyebrow. Harper pressed the play button, and the man began to speak.

Reagan and Dan were on the edge of their seats by the end of the first line.

"The descendants of Olivia and Gideon will all pay!"

Immediately Reagan and Dan's eyes snapped to one another, nearly slack jawed as he continued.

"I am warning you right now! The Branch heads of the Tomas, Ekaterina, Janus, Lucians and Madrigals will all be dead by the year's end! Revenge will be taken for Spazkaya!" And the clip ended.

Dan and Reagan were equally shocked. Whoever this was knew what the Madrigals were, and had just threatened what was probably the most powerful family in the world. That couldn't be possible, but apparently it was.

Reagan and Dan immediately straightened up as Harper looked back around. "We have heard something of this before," he started to explain. "Over the years, mentions of the branches he listed have been brought to our attention, and we have ruled them to be harmless. However, they are still in our jurisdiction, and we are required to figure out about this threat they have been given." Harper turned back around playing another clip. It was the same, only the man was speaking Spanish this time. The branch names all sounded the same, as well as Gideon and Olivia, and one other word: _Spazkaya_.

"Our linguistics department has determined that the man is Russian, though he has obviously grown up elsewhere, and he speaks nearly perfect English, Russian, Spanish, French, Arabic, Hebrew and Portuguese. He speaks fifteen other languages, but they're flawed."

"How did you know this?" Dan asked.

"Because he sent that message all over the world in twenty two different languages!" Harper said quickly. "We don't know who he is-but he seems serious about going through with his threat. Furthermore, we don't exactly know where these branch heads are."

Dan knit his eyebrows a little, rolling the last word over in his mind. _Spazkaya…_ he knew he had heard that word before, but then another idea popped up in his head. "Wait, if he sent it all over the world…why do we have this case?"

"Does it matter?" Dan heard Reagan chime from her seat.

Slowly, he looked over at her, glowering slightly. "I'm not complaining," he grumbled to her. "I'm just wondering. If it's an international deal, shouldn't this go to the CIA, or InterPol?"

Harper shrugged. "None of the other nations who received this message are taking it seriously. They've heard of the branches just as much as we have, but they figure it's just some kind of joke." Dan looked away, starting to consider, right before harper continued. "Besides, you two are new, we thought it would be a good case to start you two off with."

Dan frowned a little, but he began to think back to _Spazkaya._ As if reading his mind, Reagan asked before he could. "What about that last word? Spam-ka, or…whatever it was?"

Harper smiled good naturedly. "Spazkaya, we believe, is a Russian surname. However, even when transferred into a western form, we can't figure out who he would be. The last bearer that even remotely fits the description died years ago, without any family to speak of."

Dan's eyes snapped wide open. "Wait-what…" He coughed. "What is it in other forms?"

Harper looked at him for a moment when someone knocked on the door, muttering that he was needed in another office. He turned back for a split second. "It's usually Spazky," he said, before leaving.

For a long moment, Dan and Reagan were silent, before they turned to one another.

Reagan started first.

"Holy-"

"Reagan Holt?" a voice said, barely managing to drown out the background noise of the diner.

Dan and Reagan were too busy glaring at each other over their table to even give him the time of day. "Yeah?" Reagan grumbled in irritation, not glancing to see who it was.

They didn't have to be psychic to realize the owner of the voice was rolling his eyes. "Look up, Holt," the voice repeated bitterly.

Reagan's eyes narrowed, and she looked up, only for her face to soften ever-so slightly. "Oh. Mr. Kleister, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you." She immediately slid from her chair.

Dan looked over the man. He was definitely a Tomas. He was tall and buff, with a blue Adias Jacket on. It did not take him long to recognize the man as Ivan Kleister, the head of the Tomas branch. Dan had seen him a few times at meetings with the other branches. What in Cahill's name was he doing here?

"Let's talk away from Agent Cahill," Kleister said, starting towards the counter.

Reagan didn't say a word to him as she followed her branch leader, but Dan could easily hear her say 'fine by me'.

Dan rolled his eyes, and sunk deeper into his chair, pulling his drink up to take a sip. Things had not gone well since the revelation about their first job. They had immediately started buzzing about which branch it could be, spitballing ideas, narrowing it down to the Lucian branch. For about five minutes, they had even gotten along.

After that though, they had immediately began arguing about which road to take. Dan had wanted to call the branch heads and see if there were any specific people that could be doing this. Reagan had wanted to see if they could track the video-so they could find this guy and beat the tar out of him. Had you been listening however, it would have sounded more like they were yelling about completely random subjects, and because they were yelling, the rest of the employees on their floor had _kindly _asked them to find somewhere else to debate this.

Which lead them to one of Dan's favorite places to eat, the Crown Royal Diner, where they were now irritating the wait staff, instead.

Dan watched the two Tomas walked off, and took a seat on a set of barstools. Kleister looked irritated, but professional while Reagan began to speak with him. Dan had no doubt that she was discussing a transfer for either him or for herself, and he was absolutely fine with the prospect.

Diverting his attention, Dan looked around the diner while finishing off his drink. A few tables over, a girl was with her four best friends, gabbing about subjects only fathomable to the teenage cheerleader. On his other side, a couple of business men were conducting a meeting, and there were two couples on a double date behind them. Along the barstools though, there was only one person other than Reagan and Kleister: a man playing a handheld Nintendo while eating a burger. The hood was pulled up and covering his head. He looked a little scrawny, to be honest.

The table creaked slightly as Dan stood up, and moved to throw his drink away. His mind wandered to their current assignment, and he started to wonder why bombers always call the authorities before setting off explosives at about the same time as Reagan and Kleister finished their conversation.

Reagan stood up, and met him on the way to the door.

"Do you feel like telling me what that was about?" Dan asked, tossing his soda in a recycle bin. He turned slightly to see Kleister still sitting at the bar, asking for a take-out meal. The man playing the game at the end of the counter was still ever so intent on his console.

Reagan only snorted before walking out. "Of course not, Cahill," she laughed harshly. "Tomas business."

Rolling his eyes, Dan followed. "We still need to figure out where we're starting with this," he said.

"What's there to figure out?" Reagan questioned. "We get the specs on the video to see where it came from and if it can be traced. Then we find the jerk who did it."

"But what about the branch leaders?" Dan responded. "They've got to have some idea who this guy is. I'm sure one of the Kabras could figure out who this guy is somehow! I mean, come on, didn't you at least ask Kleister while you were talking? Or were you too preoccupied with getting a transfer?"

Reagan's eyes narrowed as they reached the other side of the street, where the company car was still waiting. She spun around in annoyance. "For your information-that's why he tracked me down!" she growled. "He got the video this morning, and heard that I was working the case. He didn't know who exactly he was, but he figured out pretty quickly that he was definitely a Lucian…"

"Great-didn't we already know that though?"

Her narrowed eyes turned into a downright glare. "Let me finish will you?" she spat. "Last year, a Tomas agent broke into a Lucian strong hold to leave this note-pretty funny story, by the way-but he nearly got caught getting out. This blonde Lucian fitting our guy's description showed up, though, and managed to get the agent out."

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Huh. So a rogue Lucian…" he muttered. It reminded him slightly of Nataliya, the Russian woman that had helped them find a clue, but he scratched that idea. This psychopath couldn't have any idea about her. "Well, at least we have a better starting place. We should still contact the Kabras though…"

Reagan just glared. And for a few moments, they stood off against each other, completely silent.

Dan's ADHD mentality immediately made him think about something, though. In movies, those quiet standoff moments were the ones right before something went terribly wrong. His eyebrows furrowed, thinking that maybe he was just being an idiot. But when he looked up, Reagan seemed to have the same idea. They stared curiously at each other for a moment before the problem revealed itself in a deafening noise:

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Double chapter post because I've had these done for ages. Chapter 5 is half way done, and there are only two more chapters after that.

I don't own the clues.

Chapter 4

The two agents spun around to see the diner. What had been a bustling business moments ago, now had a large chunk missing from the side. Smoke was billowing from the hole, and people all around were screaming.

Dan lifted his arms to protect from flying shrapnel, but Reagan's idea was different. She didn't utter a word before running towards the building. "Cahill-get on crowd control!"

He could only stare as she ran back through the door. "Wha-Reagan are you _insane_?" he yelled. He swore under his breath before running after her, pulling out his phone. He dialed 911 immediately, requesting assistance while spinning around to begrudgingly keep people away, just as Reagan had advised.

People were staring from all around, and he could already hear sirens. Little kids were being held back by parents, and a woman that had been nearby started crying. Dan walked around, trying to calm down the spectators.

Every now and then, he looked towards the diner, hoping to see some sign of Reagan. Not once did he see her-but one by one, he noticed that the people in the diner were getting out. So far, only two of them seemed to be injured, one of the business men and the cheer girl. Kleister had not come out yet. Reagan was still out of sight.

In the mess, he saw a little kid break ranks.

"Hey!" he blurted, rushing over, and blocking the kid before he could get far. "Stay back, alright!" He looked at the kid for a moment before walking back to the group. As he handed the little boy off to his parents, he heard a laugh. His eyebrows knit together, and he looked towards where the sound had come from.

He nearly choked seeing the man in a black hoodie, the one that had been sitting in the diner _right before the explosion_.

Whereas the other patrons had been singed slightly, this guy looked like he hadn't been touched. The most disturbing part, however, was the smirk he had on his face. He was smirking at the explosion.

And that's when he recognized him.

"It's you," he blurted harshly.

The black hooded man looked over at him, and squinted slightly. He looked puzzled about this boy that had come out of the woodwork-and more puzzled that he had been recognized. He never stopped smirking though. His blue eyes met Dan's for a moment before he walked off. Dan was about to give chase when the sirens got louder. He spun around to see that the police had arrived.

"Thank god…" he sighed, rushing up to the first officer that got out of the car. "Agent Dan Cahill-FBI. There's still two people in there-you've-"

Before he could finish though. There was a loud commotion from the crowd, and Dan spun around once more to see that Reagan was at the door, supporting a badly injured Ivan Kleister. Dan and the Police (As well as Paramedics) ran over to them.

Reagan looked worse than she honestly could have been. Her hair had been mussed, and part of her shirt was ripped. Smoke had given her skin a bit of a grimy tint, but it had not affected her lungs at all. Dan knew this because she yelled loud enough to burst an ear drum the second they got near.

"This man needs medical attention _now_!" she shouted, setting Kleister down.

From a distance, Dan had described the Tomas Leader as badly injured. Up close, he looked mutilated. The paramedics immediately began working on his face, which had been cut dozens of times by shrapnel, and was red with burns. His hair was bloody, so it was easy to tell he had a concussion. To make it even worse, he was limp and unconscious.

Even so, Dan was more concerned about yelling at Reagan. "What the heck were you thinking?" Dan growled as he dragged her away.

Reagan nearly yelled back. "He's my branch leader-Cahill! I wasn't going to leave him in there!" she hissed back. "And those people needed help!"

He could only sigh and run a hand over his face. He honestly didn't have a rebuttal for that, and he couldn't say that he wouldn't have run in if Reagan hadn't gone in first. He decided to just move on for the second. "Look-our guy is responsible for this!" he said. "I saw him laughing when he left the scene."

Reagan's eyes widened. "Wait!" she blurted. "You mean our guy as in the rogue Lucian?" she spat.

"Yes-that guy!" Dan spat.

Reagan grit her teeth and she moved to punch something, but wound up just running a hand through her hair, before growling a swear, and putting in her two cents: "Then this…this was his first attack."

Reagan was still irritated with herself three hours later. She and Dan were sitting at the hospital, waiting for Kleister to get out of surgery. She was furious. He had even explained to her that he wasn't there to talk to her!

She had lied to Dan when he asked about what she had spoken to her about. Earlier that day, she had e-mailed him about her predicament, asking to be transferred. When he arrived at the diner, he had explained that he'd gotten an e-mail from an old friend, and was there to meet him. He had figured why not clear up her business while he was there? They had discussed her possible transfer as well as the man threatening them.

She should have realized that something was wrong _then, _and not when he had been put in the intensive care unit.

In the meantime, Dan had put in a few more calls. The Kabras were unavailable, so he had been a bit put out. In the meantime, Reagan had asked him to call her brother and explain what had happened. She knew he would freak out if he found out about the explosion and Kleister from the media and not his sister, but she was not ready to talk to anyone about it yet. Plus, she knew that he and Dan were on friendly terms.

Dan awkwardly waited through the few seconds of ringing before the phone picked up. "Hey Reag," he heard Hamilton say over the line; apparently he was working out, since he was panting. "I'm gonna have to call you back, alright?"

"Um-actually Hamilton," Dan started slowly. "This isn't Reagan, and you probably don't want to wait."

He could practically feel the Holt tense over the line. "Dan?" he blurted, sounding utterly confused. "What the heck are you doing with Reagan's cell phone? I know you're partners and all now…but still."

"Well-that's actually a pretty fun story-"

"Where the heck is my sister?"

"Dude-she's right here, I swear."

"Lemme talk to her."

Dan sighed and took the receiver away from his ear before peaking his head into the ICU. He barely managed to say 'Reagan' before she spat at him that she didn't want to talk to her brother, and to tell him that (but not in such pretty language).

Hamilton could already tell that something was wrong, and, when Dan had explained the situation, he'd pretty much forgotten everything about his work out. "Kleister's in the hospital?" he managed to say. "Dang-Reagan must be…"

"Angry at the world?" Dan finished. "Yeah-pretty much."

"Wow," Hamilton puffed a bit of breath out. "This is not good. Some guy is actually after the branch leaders." He nearly snorted before mentioning, "Wait until the Kabras get involved."

Dan chuckled a little at that, but he quickly stiffened up. "Sadly that's who we need to talk to, and they're the only ones we haven't been able to contact yet. This guy is a Lucian, and a seriously dangerous one at that. You remember Irina right?"

Hamilton did snort this time. "Oh yeah…" he said distastefully, though there was the slightest hint of respect for the dead. "She tried stabbing me with those nails of hers once…"

"Well this guy is trying to get revenge for her…he looks a lot like her to tell you the truth. Like a kid brother or something."

"Woah-that just makes it worse, now doesn't it…" he sighed. "Whatever it is, make sure Reagan doesn't take this stuff too hard. If Kleister got hit bad, she's gotta be beating herself up over it…"

"You're telling me…"

"I'm serious Cahill," Hamilton said harshly. "She missed a goal when she was ten and she didn't let it go until she finally got into the FBI." He sighed. "She just let her branch leader get blown up on her first day. She's not all that happy with you right now, but you've gotta try and make sure she doesn't go postal."

Dan sighed. "Dude-she can't even talk to me without arguing!"

"But you're a lot closer than I am," Hamilton said. "Look-I'll make it up to you or something. You help my sister, I'll tell _your_ sister about this so you don't have to. Deal?"

Dan stopped still for the moment. He had totally forgotten about calling Amy, and he quickly realized that Hamilton had a point. Amy actually paid attention to the news-so she would know about this the second it hit CNN. Furthermore, her reaction would be far beyond 'freaking out'. He knew he was being pretty mean to Amy by not telling her himself, but he had other things to deal with, so why not let Hamilton take the brunt of the blow?

He sighed, and looked hesitantly into the ICU. "Alright. I'll try and keep Reagan to a manageable level. Say _hi_ to Amy for me, alright?"

He knew that Hamilton was smirking on the other side of the line. "Will do," he said. "Anything else you need?"

Dan thought about it for a moment. "Yeah-see if Amy can get a hold of Ian Kabra," he sighed distastefully.

He didn't like the guy. That was obvious enough. But if there was one thing Dan had figured out over the years, it was that Ian felt guilty for messing with them during the hunt, Amy especially. He always answered when she called.

Hamilton didn't sound too thrilled about the Kabra either when he replied with, "Eh. Alright. Send Kleister some flowers for me, alright? Sign them with: _A Holt saved your life: Suck it._"

Dan snorted. "Sounds good. See ya."

He hung up before he heard a responding goodbye, and walked back into ICU.

"Your bro says hi," he said flatly, thinking about the daunting task before him. He had to make nice with Reagan Holt. Wonderful.

He looked up ahead to where Reagan was waiting near the surgery room. She was tapping her foot impatiently, glaring at the floor.

Dan pursed his lips awkwardly, handing her back her phone. "Um…Ham said to send flowers…" he mumbled awkwardly.

Reagan looked up at him. Her lips were pursed firmly, and she snapped back her phone mercilessly. All the same, she managed to say, "Thanks," without sounding completely threatening.

For a few minutes, they stood completely quiet, still waiting for the doors to open. Reagan was the first to speak again. "Cahill…" she said firmly. "We're going to get this guy."

Dan looked at her, and completely honestly, he responded. "Yeah. We are."

End Chapter


End file.
